A New Day
by WillowsGall
Summary: Bella has gone. Edward is a broken man, Jacob visits the Cullen's and sees Edward outside the house. Suddenly he is speared to the ground and Edward is all he can see. Whats going on? Jacob/Edward Imprinting Slash
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own nor claim to own the Characters in this story. The magic that is Twilight was created by Stephanie Mayer and therefore she is God :P

**NOTE:** I am a fanfic virgin. This is my first go at it so be gentle and review!

**Edwards POV**

October

As I walked up the path to our...MY family's home I really didn't know if I could make it the whole way. What was I going to say, what was I going to do? My whole life, my whole being after, has never experienced such pain.

I gasped for air, knowing my lungs had no need for the oxygen, falling to my knees I dug my hands into the dirt and cried. I cried out for my soul, the being of my existence, my lost love. "BELLA"

November

December

January

"_How could I not see this coming?!!" _ I heard Alice hiss to someone, I didn't care who. Nobody could see this coming, I could not even hear them coming and I was by her side, when... when it... I choked with emotion. I couldn't even bare thinking it, I didn't want to remember, I didn't want to exist anymore!

I heard someone coming up the stairs, I knew with their slow movement they were hesitant to even come near my room, let alone knock on the door like they were now.

I didn't move I remained still, not even bothering to listen to the person's mind, to see who was annoying me by being 'alive' and she not. I snorted at the thought of saying that any of my family where 'alive'. The person, knocking misinterpreted my snort as a cue for them to enter.

Alice, of course it was Alice. It always was. She had taken the news worse than the others. I know her and Be...were close, but, I think that she felt worse for not seeing.

"Edward..." She hesitated, trying to read my face. I didn't move, still staring unseeing through my glass wall. "Please come downstairs, if not to see us at least please hunt"

I finally saw my reflection, and God did I look awful. My hair was lank, my eyes look sunk into my skull and even though it was no mirror, I could see the blackness of my eyes. I clucked a small chuckle and turned to Alice. She took a step back.

"It's ironic isn't it" I mutter, talking to myself more than Alice. "If windows are the eyes to the soul what do mine say about me" My eyes prick, and if it were possible I would have cried.

Alice rushes to my side in one graceful move. She looks nervous. I hate that. My own sister scared to be in the same room as me! I should have guessed that months of solitude and no hunting would make another person wary to be near me.

"I couldn't stop it. That... that thing! I... I ..." I choked on my words, and Alice took my hand in hers.

"Oh Edward, you can't beat yourself up like this. There was nothing anyone could have done, nobody could have guessed what would...!" She cut off, and for the first time I looked into her eyes. They were as dark and lifeless as mine.

"Edward!" She snapped, standing up "I can't bare it anymore. I love you, and I love Bella!" She looked at me as she saw me wince at the sound of her name. "She's gone Edward, and I miss her too, and I know it's not nowhere near how you are feeling" She sighed and ran her fingers through my hair. "You still have the rest of your family Edward, we all love you, and we want you back..." She trailed off and sighed, her tone changed.

"Jasper is waiting under your window for me. He demands I go hunting" She patted her stomach and tried her best to lighten my mood smiling. "I've eaten nearly as little as you Brother"

As she walks away the dry thud in my throat aches and roars into a flame I feel I cannot extinguish.

"You're welcome to join us" With that she jumps from the window and I follow.

**Jacobs POV**

_How much longer would they be_? I thought as I padded up and down the treaty line. I was looking for any sign, anything at all that my Bella and her filthy reeking bloodsucker had returned. It had been so long. I just wanted to see her goofy smile!

I was done waiting; it had been what, 6months. I whistled, wow, I don't think I had ever been away from Bella for so long. My chest ached, I knew when she returned, she wouldn't be the same. _Stupid bloodsuckers. Ruin EVERYTHING for me!_

That was it; I'd had enough waiting around like some stupid lap dog. I headed over to the Cullen's place. I hated giving 'them' a name, but Carlisle had cast his magic spell over me whilst treating me one evening after patrolling. I mean come on, who would send me to a 'real' doctor, who from my temperature would think I should be dead let alone from the intensity of the injuries I had suffered.

I keep sniffing the floor, trying to pick up their scent. My hackles rise as it feels like someone has just poured bleach down my throat. Yup, I was on the right track. I pick up my speed into a light jog. I love being in wolf form. Everything is so simple as you see and feel through the wolfs mind and body. The only downfall was the pack mind thing...man I was lucky tonight. Everyone had enough of me the last few months. Every time I phased everyone phased back almost straight away, fed up of my constant thoughts of Bella. I say almost, seeing as though Leah would always stay a little longer to snicker at me and tell me how she wasn't coming back and to get a grip of myself. "Bella doesn't want you now, so do you think she will seriously want you anymore when she's one of them?!"

I was glad to be alone, listening to the thud of my heart and the drum of my paws on the soft forest floor. "Whoa?! What the" I'm outside the bloodsuck...Cullen's house and I can hear someone. _If you have come back already and not told me, so help me Bella!_

The smell stops me in my tracks. Edward...alone. I peek through the undergrowth and see him walking slowly towards the house. He suddenly falls to the ground screaming Bella's name.

I have never seen anyone look in so much pain, his face, god his face. I felt like running over to him and ripping apart every piece of him. I just can't move it's like I've been speared to the floor. His face although in pain it shone like a beacon. I just wanted to run over to him now and grab him in my arms. "_Jacob what are you thinking_!" I huff to myself and turn to run with one last glance...

His face....my heart aches and a tear falls from my eye. I phase back to human form and start the long walk home as confused as hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: ** Chapter Two available straight away for you! Please read review and I hope you love it!

**Jacobs POV**

"You're fucking crazy!" I mumbled to myself kicking clothes around my bedroom. I carry on mumbling incoherently to myself stopping only when I hear my dad pull up. "Damn it"

"JACOB BLACK!" he yells as Sam helps him into his wheelchair. They have both have just come back from a meeting with the Elders. A day after I asked for a private council with them. "Damn damn fuck" I curse as I make my way outside our small shack of a home.

I look at him with wide eyes and rub the back of my neck. He wheels slowly up to me, and I've never seen such an array of different emotions on one persons face. He looks furious, sad, and disgusted.

He looks up at me with fury in his eyes. "You are no son of mine!" He spits on the ground in front of me and heads into the house. _Shit. _

"Emily and I have already discussed things Jacob, you can stay at ours for a while" Sam walks over to me and pats me on the shoulder. "I know only too well what this kind of thing can do to families" He sighs.

I really wanted to be alone, but what other choice do I have but to go?

"Emily that was delicious" I say patting my stomach after my 5th helping of Casserole. "Look, I really appreciate you guys putting me up" I thank them. I smile at Emily, and she winks at me.

"Jacob, you're fucking crazy!" Sam laughs at me. "Edward Cullen? I mean what the hell?!"

I can't help but laugh, even though inside I am disgusted. "That's what I've been telling myself" I sigh.

"The Elders, spoke to me in confidence, away from your father" Sam says turning serious. I look at him confused. _Why would the Elders speak to him and not my father? Ephraim Blacks own Grandson, the rightful Leader of our tribe? _He answered my question as if hearing my thoughts.

"As the Elders told you Jacob, it is possible to imprint on a male, although it is usually another pack member" He shakes his head and looks at me solemnly. "Have you ever noticed your father's strong dislike for the Cullen's?" I snorted a response, of course who hadn't?

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, whatever your fathers reasons for keeping it away from you, even now, should be respected. However..." He moves closer to me, I'm glued to my seat. "Sam just spit it out."

"Your mother never died in a car crash Jacob. She was killed by a vampire"

I can feel the tears well up in my eyes, and I hate the fact that they are not for my mother. That they are for them...please not Edwa... I wipe away my tears fiercely and wipe away those thoughts. I notice Sam looking at me, unsure whether to continue with his story. "Go on" I grunt.

"It wasn't the Cullen's" My heart speeds up, thankful. "It was just a passing Nomad. You know our father's generation never phased into Wolves, the Cullen's weren't around then"

"So why does he hate them much more than needed? I know that he agrees with the treaty and thinks we should agree to be civil or we are like blaspheming his Grandfathers judgement... I just don't understand Sam?"

"He hates them for that mere fact Jacob. They weren't here. There was no need for a pack. The Res was in no danger from a coven. Nomad's passing through every 5, 10 years was nothing. He hates them because he never got the opportunity to phase, to avenge your mother's death, and now for you to imprint on one!"

"Don't say that!!!" I yell. To admit it out loud, my god was he the crazy one?!

"Look Sam. I'm sorry; it's just hard ya know. How can I admit that to anyone?" I say lowering my voice.

"Jacob, for some crazy reason he's your imprint. As soon as you phase we are all going to know it, whether you admit to it or not. I'm not here to question or embarrass you about it. I know firsthand you have no choice on who you imprint" He stands up and looks around for Emily and sees that she has gone. "Don't you think I would have made it Leah if I had any choice in the matter?" As he leaves I shift in my seat. I knew how much it hurt him to see Leah bitter and a complete bitch. Hurt him even more she was part of the pack. Damn it hurt me too.

Halloween and Christmas had been and gone. I hadn't had the courage to act on my urges. Every part of me ached in longing to see my imprint. I refused to name him even in thought. Sam had eased off my patrols again. "The pack don't want to be having mushy feelings over bloodsuckers Jacob, it was bad enough with Bella" Leah had sniped at me one day. She was right. If I were in their shoes, if someone else had imprinted on a vampire I would be going mental.

I had no patrols, no Bella to play fix it in my garage. Nor Billy getting on my nerves. I had no distractions whatsoever. I hated that. Nearly every part of my day was sat daydreaming about Ed... I mean my imprint. It was driving me mad. Especially since the only memory I had of him was crying out for my old love. His love. I found that weird. I tried to remember every other time I had met him. Nothing. All I could remember was Bella, it was like he was just a headless figure standing next to her, making my nose burn and every part of my wolf side want to attack. I was obviously always too busy making goo goo eyes at Bella to notice anything else that was around me.

It hurt, every time I thought of him, I saw that face. The pain. My god, the pain. I needed to see him. It was only a matter of time before I went insane. I huff as I get dressed, I laugh as I realise I'm actually paying attention to what I'm wearing. I check myself out in the mirror and fix my hair. "Don't be such a girl" I tell myself, frowning at my reflection.

Emily catches me on my way out. "Where you off to then? I know you don't have any patrols"

I look at her and blush slightly. I thought she would be out grocery shopping or something. That's all she did. Cook and shop. Not surprised with how much us guys got through in one sitting.

"It's now or never" I tell her jumping off the porch. Damn right it's now or never. Either way I was going to lose my marbles and end up in care. Off to face my demon. Hope and pray that I don't get attacked in the process. What was I letting myself in for?

"Hey are you wearing aftershave?!" Emily yells after me.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: **Okay I know its a short one. Im working on the next chapter to try and make it fangtastic ;) But inbetween writing Im running after my 10month old daughter Bella! Just letting you know so you don't get too impatient!

**Edwards POV**

I had been trying my best get back into our 'normal' family routine. Of course nothing was normal about our family. My routine consisted of studying, hunting and sulking around the house. The hardest part of all was the human façade we all had to try and pull off at school.

The story was Bella had died in a skiing accident whilst we were in Canada. I was glad that I had refused to move from my room for months, as it gave chance for my 'injuries' to heal. Charlie had taken the news okay, he knew too well how clumsy Bella had been. Although I was the only one that knew what he was thinking, and how much he had wished it had been me. He had moved from Forks to Florida to be with Renee and support her through her grief. In school the news had only really affected Angela and Mike. Mike soon got over it when Jessica flaunted herself around him. Even now, months on Angela is still upset.

"Great!" Alice shouting at me stomping up to me like a bull. "I knew this was going to happen someday!" I pry into her thoughts and see everything we had been planning for our hunt had disappeared from her view. "They are either going to attack us whilst hunting or they are coming to the house" She huffed.

I sighed; Alice's sudden lack of sight meant one thing. The wolves were coming. I was expecting it naturally. We all knew they would think the treaty had been broken, and would quite happily go out of their way to come and destroy us. I just hoped that they would give me chance to explain the truth. Though the thought of having to explain what really happened crippled me.

In that moment all our heads snap towards the door. "Well I guess that answers it, they are coming to the house" Alice snaps rushing to Jaspers side and taking his hand. Carlisle and Esme exchange glances and Emmett cracks his knuckles, always up for the fight.

"There's only one" I try to reach out and see with my mind who has just phased, I hit a brick wall. Odd, it was only Alice that usually suffered blindness when it came to the pack. Before whoever had come had chance to reach the door Carlisle put his poker face and on and opened the door greeting them. "Ah Jacob, what a pleasant surprise. Please come in"

Jacob? Of course, now I really had some explaining to do.

Jacob entered the house with his hands up, which reminded me of someone surrendering to their enemy.

"Look I don't want any trouble" He says clearing his throat. Still all I can see is a brick wall. What does he want?!

"Jacob, what happened was an accident"

"Edward, I don't want to know what happened with Bella" His answer shocks me. "I'm happy with believing the public story, and so are the pack" He adds. This really does shock me, but doesn't answer why he has come. Another brick wall, why can't I see what he's thinking. I can feel a growl of frustration building up in my chest and I'm quick to stop it. Considering what he's just said I don't want to show any sign of hostility.

"Then why have you come here Jacob?" I ask with genuine interest, and I can feel my family all turn to him also wanting to know. I can see him start to blush and he kicks his feet looking down.

"What like you don't already know" He mumbles. Why on earth is he embarrassed?

"Actually, I don't" I answer him "I don't know what you're doing Jacob but I can't see your mind" My family look at me just as stunned as Jacob. _What's going on Edward? _Alice asks in thought. I just shrug without looking at her.

"Erm...well...Can we go somewhere we can talk? Privately?" Jacob asks me. I agree and take his arm to lead him out of the door. The instant I touch him it feels like a spark of electricity has been shot through me. I can see his mind, the thoughts he's had of me over the past few months, the dreams, the urges.

"What?!" I turn to him and he looks away from me quickly. "I think you Jacob Black have ALOT of explaining to do!" I wave off Emmett who I can sense walking behind us. "We're fine. We really do need privacy"

I turn to Jacob and scan his face searching for some answers. Again I see nothing and that's really getting on my nerves. What the hell had just happened? What had I just experienced! Why was he thinking of _me _like _that? _Looking at me like a blind mine seeing the sun for the very first time? Suddenly I realise, I laugh as I cannot believe nor make sense of it. A wolf imprinting on a vampire. Jacob imprinting on me?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Jacobs POV**

Crap! He's laughing at me, great just the kind of moral boost that I need. "Erm...look it's all been a big misunderstanding" I stutter, looking around trying to avoid looking directly at him. "I'm just gonna go"

He grabs my arm again "Wait" he growls at me. I can feel the electricity shoot up my arm and into my groin. I blush as, to be quite honest, inappropriate thoughts run through my mind.

"Interesting" He purrs, releasing my arm. I can't help but look at him, his golden eyes his sand coloured hair and the way his skin glistened under the moon light. Mmmm, this should have been how I remembered him rather than the dying man on his lawn. What the fuck am I thinking?! It's Edward Cullen!

"So you have found your imprint then" He laughs at me, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. Even though I could just punch the bastard in the face I also could just run my tongue up his neck. Jacob! Get a fucking grip man!

I just can't help myself. After months of not seeing him, months of fantasizing about what I could do with my tongue on his cold white skin. I shudder and start humming. He stops laughing at looks me cocking his eyebrow. I feel the blood rush to my face and I feel like I'm about to burst into flame. He smiles at me. OH MY GOD! That smile, I feel like I've just been smacked in the chest and my heart accelerates sounding to me, like the blades of a Helicopter. God I want him so bad. Before I know it I'm throwing myself at him grabbing him and pulling him into me.

I try to kiss him but I feel his ice cold grip on my shoulders pushing me away. "Look Jacob I can understand how you're feeling with your teenage hormones" He laughs at me and now I really do just want to punch him in the face. I release my grip on him and pull his arms off me. How could I have embarrassed myself like this? What would the pack think? Fuck. The pack. "I'm never phasing again" I grumble to myself.

"Jacob, how else do you want me to react?" He leans forward and I can feel his breath on my face "You have just come to my door demanded to talk to me, then attacked me like a horny animal"

He puts his hand on my face and I feel my knees buckle. "I think considering the consequences if I don't, we should just take things slowly" What the hell? Is he trying to give me a heart attack?!

I move away from him, trying to steady my breathing. I was hoping that he would be just as disgusted as I am, at least attack me and beat these stupid feelings out of me. Damn. What do I do now then? I look up at him to see if he has got any answers and I see that he's checking me out. I can't believe it! He is so beautiful; I can see now why Bella never wanted me that way. If he was mine and he loved me I wouldn't want to leave his side let alone look at another person.

"Edward... I'm not gay" He just laughs at me....again!

**Edwards POV**

I can't help but laugh at him. This is going to be so much fun! Me his imprint? I can't believe it but it's true. Suddenly he's lunging at me; he's too quick for me to attack him back. What the...so much for an attack is he trying to kiss me? I push him away "Look Jacob I can understand how you're feeling with your teenage hormones" I laugh.

Is it just his hormones though? I can't believe that I just had to restrain myself from giving in to the kiss. When he touches me the heat that flows from him sends shivers down my spine. It's almost like my heart wants to start beating again. He mumbles something about phasing.

"Jacob, how else do you want me to react?" I smile at him trying to stop him from what looks like crying. "You have just come to my door demanded to talk to me, then attacked me like a horny animal"

I place my hand on his cheek just to feel that heat, the electricity. His eyes are beautiful, a deep chocolate brown. Mmm the colour of his skin, just to kiss that cheek, run my tongue over his lips. I quickly compose myself "I think considering the consequences if I don't, we should just take things slowly"

I think I may have found a distraction, something to help me keep sane from loosing Bella. It was going to be fun seeing me make Jacob Black blush!

"Edward...I'm not gay"

I can't help but laugh again "I think after the assault you almost made on me and the thoughts I actually got to see would say otherwise"

"What? You saw, I thought you said you couldn't see what I was thinking" He almost shouts, embarrassment clear on his face.

"Only the first two times I touched you. You have built up quite the defence I must say" I remove my hand and look at him intently. I'd never really paid much attention to him before, I wouldn't say that he was handsome, he was beautiful. The way his silky black hair shone and fell over his eyes, the russet colour of his skin was divine, and the shape of his lips so full... so inviting.

This time it was me lunging for him, god I wanted to taste his tongue to feel it on mine. Unlike me he didn't push me away. To start he was resisting but he soon gave in and kissed me back wrapping his arms around my neck. The heat, it was intense but it was wonderful. I pressed myself into him almost moaning in ecstasy. I moved my lips against his, so soft; I knew I didn't have to be too careful with him. I opened his mouth with mine and slid my tongue over his bottom lip. He tasted just as beautiful as he looked.

He pulled away too soon, "I err..." He scratched his head looking at the floor "I have to go" And with that he took off into the trees.

I was hoping for a distraction and that by far was the best thing I had ever experienced. I looked for him in the trees, wanting to follow him but I knew he would have a lot to think about. I chuckled at that thought, remembering some of the dreams I saw that he had been having recently.

I turned the house and touched my lips where the heat from the kiss still lingered. As I entered the house Rosalie looked at me from by the window. "Well Edward" I could the laughter in her voice "I didn't know you liked dogs so much" With that both Rosalie and Emmett guffawed. I couldn't help but smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so pleased with the positive reviews that I've had, thanks guys. Had a day break due to illness but I'm back whoop! Ok so just want to know feelings on having an Mpreg?**

**Read and review :D**

**Chapter Five**

**Jacobs POV**

"For god's sake" I mumble kicking a pair of dirty boxer shorts across the room. "Never have anything to wear" I mumble to myself. I sit on the edge of my bed and flop backwards, banging my head against the wall. I can't believe that I'm getting myself so worked up over this.

I finally decided on a pair of black jeans and some top that was screwed up in the wash pile which was the whole bedroom floor. I looked a mess, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was hopeless, the look of despair on face was comical but I felt like crying. I shook my head. Jake get a grip you're not a fucking woman!

I hear a knock on my door and go to see who it is. Emily. She cracks her award winning smile at me and holds up a bag from a clothes store and then a bag from some girl shop. I can tell from the fancy writing and the smells coming from it. "I thought I'd be your fairy God Mother for the day" She laughs at me pushing me out of the way and into my pig sty of a bedroom. "Honestly Jake" She tuts, "If you want to carry on living here you best tidy this place up, and do some laundry" She jumps onto my bed and starts rummaging through the bags. "Eeeeee" She squeals. "Make over time"

**Edwards POV**

Id tried my best to stay away from Jacob Black but I just couldn't help myself. I felt guilty for the way I felt, the way I felt like I'd just forgotten about Bella. I was feeling things that I had never felt before and not just because they were towards another male, hell a wolf at that. I don't know. I thought I had loved Bella with my whole but this was something more.

My whole day I spent daydreaming about him and I was glad I was the only mind reader in the house!

After only a week since our first meeting, I just had to see him. Alice was flitting around me like a humming bird "Just call him Edward" She chirped "I got his number from the directory, just ask him to come here or go somewhere private" She said this looking at Rosalie who was trying her best to not laugh. "The mutt would love that" She snorted. I tried to give her my best glare but couldn't help smiling. I think I would love that more! Mmm, I sighed and went into another daydream. Alice starts clicking her fingers in my face with her cell phone in her hand. "Well, I haven't got all day. I hate the suspense!"

**Jacobs POV**

While Emily was busy moisturising my face or whatever other girly thing Id agreed to let her do to me I went into a trance. Remembering why I had agreed to this.

When Edward had kissed me that night I practically floated home. Sam laughed at me when I got in saying I had the look of love in my eyes, I just growled at him and went to my room. I was in shock. I couldn't believe that he had kissed me and that it was the most exhilarating experience of my life!

I didn't have the courage to go back and see him again. I was stuck in the house going out of my mind. I'd been taken off patrols, only allowed to phase when the others weren't in wolf form. I can't blame them. My own thoughts were driving me insane, let alone showing them to all the others and I really couldn't deal with anymore remarks from Leah. It was bad enough now without her knowing that he kissed me and I liked it, and I mean really liked it! The dreams Id had afterwards made me blush just thinking about them. Man, I REALLY didn't need the pack knowing those.

I was glad I could phase at some point of my day. It was the only time I got to do anything. Emily always badgered me to do homework and housework. She even tried to get to help me with cooking. Every time she asked, every time I stomped to my room watching the clock for Sam to get home so I could get out.

After a week of this Emily was screaming my name from the kitchen. "Ill be damned if I'm doing any cooking" I mumble to myself getting up. "PHOOOOONNNEEE" She yells again and I can hear the hint of a smile in her voice. Phone? For me? Here? I jog into the room, who could it be? I took it off her giving her a confused look, she winks at me and motions that she will be outside.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?" A silky voice practically purrs on the other end.

"Its Edward, I need to see you. I er...I mean, would you like to go out one evening with me?"

"What like a date?" I ask before thinking about what I was saying. Shit. Honestly a date Jake? What's up with you? I fall into the wall when I him chuckle, I wish I was with him.

"If you want to call it that. Should I pick you up tomorrow?"

Tomorrow, sounded eager to me, I liked that. Edward was eager to see me. I couldn't help but grin. "Sure, bye" I hang up and practically skip to my room. This is when I began my pathetic search for something to wear!

"Done" Emily says quite matter of fact and I snap out of my day dream. "I think you can dress yourself" She says pulling up of the bed and spinning me round to face the mirror. "Do you like it?" She asks.

I stare into the mirror at my reflection. I didn't look any different, my hair was tied back into a loose pony tail, and the only difference I could tell was the smell. "I smell like a perfume shop" I tell her wrinkling my nose. She laughs and kisses my forehead. "You smell delicious, now get dressed he's going to be here in 15minutes"

"What?! " I almost shouting turning round and checking the clock above my bed. "Don't panic, the clothes I bought are on your bed" I look at the bag suspiciously half expecting pull out a dress with the girl torture she has just put me through. I open the bag and sigh with relief. Some khaki's and a black polo neck jumper. Not too bad, not my usually style but it's better than torn jeans and a smelly t-shirt I had originally opted for. "I owe you Em"

"Damn right you do" She laughs "I think a week's worth of chores will do it" She laughs closing the door behind her.

I gulp and can feel the butterflies in my stomach. I dress as slowly as I can, not believing that Edward was going to be here for me in such a short time. A car horn beeping impatiently startles me. Did I really dress that slow?

"Edwards here, move it!" Sam shouts at me.

I was really pleased that the Elders and Sam had dropped the treaty line for Edward. He was allowed to visit me now whenever I wanted him to. I was grateful, I was too chicken to call him or visit him in the past week. Now he was here. I started to sweat and the butterflies started going crazy.

He beeped again; he really did want to see me I guess. Fuck, I best move before I throw up.

Emily shoves me out of the door waving "Don't do anything we wouldn't do" She laughs. I make my way over to his Volvo. Compose yourself Jake. He gets out of the car to open the door for me. What's with everyone thinking I'm a chick tonight? He looks at me with the hint of a smile in his eyes.

"Hey" He says casually but his voice sinks through my skin and feels like it pricked every edge of my heart. My stomach does a flip and I almost pass out, just managing to grab the car door. Shit so much for composure Jake...


	6. Chapter 6

**Smut alert ;)**

**Chapter Six**

**Jacobs POV**

I can't believe how well our 'date' went. I totally thought I would be a stuttering fool all the way through it. Once my butterflies had disappeared (shortly after me making a tit of myself before I even got in the car) I was pretty calm. I managed to convince Edward that I had tripped and not nearly fainted because I was a nervous wreck!

It didn't feel like a real date which made me totally at ease. It was just two guys hanging out and eating as much food as they could stuff in their face. Well, it was just me eating as much as I could and that did take some doing. Edward had laughed at me after being in the restaurant for two hours and couldn't believe I was still hungry. If I was paying for myself I would have stayed all night, it was weird having Edward pay for everything and him not eat.

I did suggest he got a raw steak but he told me it wasn't quite the same.

We went to a restaurant, and then went for a game of bowling which was interesting considering that we are both stronger than your average Joe. We got kicked out after our 2nd game because I got a little heated when I lost and punched my hand through a table. I'm such a douche sometimes!

Now, here I am butterflies an all. Sat on Edwards's bed! I was so aware of him sat at the side of me and it made me nervous. He was looking through his vast CD collection to put one on. Swear to god if he puts some romantic shit on I'm out of here. There's no way I can handle that! I've got my hands clasped together in my lap fiddling with my thumbs. I daren't look anywhere else than at my scruffy shoes.

Edwards put some soft rock on, it doesn't sound familiar but its okay, I guess. I feel the bed shift and Edward leans towards me "Relax" He purrs and my heart starts trying to beat its way out of my chest. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Edward places his hand on my shoulder and my head starts to spin. "Jake are you ok?" He asks looking at me intently.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" I pant, trying to catch my breath and get a grip. I can feel the sweat dripping off me. I'm such a loser.

"No you're not" Edward snaps at me. "What?"

"You're not a looser, unless you were talking about our bowling game" He laughs punching my arm. I start to relax a little, my breathing returning to normal. I flop back on his bed, my heads still feeling dizzy and I don't want to faint in his room.

"Yeah I did suck at that" I laugh putting my arms behind my head. Edward smiles at me and lays on his side, resting his head on his hand. Wow, he's beautiful and he's so close I can feel his breath on my face. My heart starts beating faster again and I look at the ceiling, I really need to get a grip. I can't believe how worked up he always gets me. The way he talked, the way he looked at me. Up till now it just felt like two guys hanging out and now I just wanted to pounce him. I wondered if it really was my hormones. I laugh and Edward frowns at me.

"You know, that's how I feel" He says laying back and looking at the ceiling as well. "I don't know Jake, its weird. I've never felt like this about anyone, not even..."He trails off not wanting to say her name, I don't want to hear it either. I loved Bella but nowhere near as much as he did. I look over at him and his eyes are closed. I can see the purple veins under his eyelids. I look over his face; he's so beautiful I just want to kiss him. I push myself up onto my hand and look over him.

"Edward? I..." I don't get another word out. In an instant he's got his arms wrapped around my neck and kissing me. I fall onto him and kiss him back. I feel like I've burst into flame, I put my hand on the side of his cheek and open his mouth with my lips and put my tongue inside his mouth. He tastes strange, a bit like iron. I don't care, I start probing his mouth with my tongue, he grabs the back of my head and pushes my face into his, and I groan with pleasure and can feel myself harden with excitement. I blush and pull myself off him. Edward groans out of frustration.

"Jake, just forget about the whole vampire and wolf thing" Edward says sitting up. I stay layed on the bed and look up at him. "It's not that Edward, it's just that this whole thing is new to me"

Before I have the chance to make my cowardly escape he's sat on top of me. I squirm underneath him and can feel myself brush against him which makes me harden even more. Great. He leans forward breathing in my ear, "You know I like you, and you know I want you just as much as you fantasise about wanting me" He starts to nibble my ear and I gasp. I thrust my hips upwards so I'm pressed up against him and grab him for another kiss. I can feel the heat rise again this time from my crotch. He pushes me down onto the bed and starts kissing down my face and my neck, pulling up my shirt he runs his cool fingers over my chest and stomach. I get Goosebumps and shiver from the arousal his touch gives me.

He starts unbuttoning my trousers and I tense up. God are we really gonna do this? "Is everything ok?" He asks looking up at me. "Yeah" I pant, looking up at the ceiling. "Good" He purrs and pulls my trousers and boxers down in one.

"Edward!" I gasp as I can feel his wet mouth around the tip of my penis. I grab his head and thrust myself into his mouth. Oh my god. This is the best thing I've ever felt. He swirls his tongue around me, sucking and pulling with his hand. I start to pant as he picks up his rhythm. With one hand around the base of my penis and one moving up my chest he starts licking at me, up the middle of me then back down again. I start panting faster and faster. "Edward I'm..." Suddenly it feels like the heat I felt early has intensified and suddenly in explodes from me, and I can feel the cold of his touch.

"Oh Edward" I sigh as he slides up me, laying on my chest kissing my cheek. I kiss him back, and wrap my arms around him. "Mhmmm?" He asks, I don't answer. I start snoring quietly into his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: ****Pure smut.... dirty dirty smut. Read and review :D**

**I promise to pump out more Chapters as quick as I can, but with like I said before, having a 10month old daughter keeping me busy and the lead up to Christmas its getting tricky!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Jacobs POV**

I groaned and gave a big stretch, yawning. I opened my eyes and it took me a while to focus. Where was I? I sat up making my head spin. "Whoa, blood rush" I say rubbing my eyes.

"Are you ok?" I hear a velvet voice ask me. Oh yeah, right. I was in Edwards's room. I blushed remembering what had happened the night before.

"I err...really should get going. Sam and Emily will be wondering where I am"

"All taken care of" He purrs at me, stroking my face. "I rang Sam after you passed out last night" He chuckled. "He and Emily are going for away for the weekend, so I have got you all to myself" He kisses me gently and my head spins again. I push him away before I lose control again. "Urgh. Morning breath" I stand up and stretch again. "I could really do with a shower"

Edward gets up and wraps his arms around my waist. "Through the door over there" He points to a door in the corner of the room "Alice has already taken the liberty of getting you clean clothes and toiletries" He rolls his eyes. "Good, better than smelling like a dog" I laugh gently prying his arms off me and heading towards the shower.

**Edwards POV**

Jacob has just gotten in the shower so I sit on the edge of my bed. Last night was amazing. I smile remembering what happened. I start feeling myself get aroused, mmm he tasted great. I start absent mindedly stroking myself reliving each moment in my memory.

I notice that Jacob has left the bathroom door ajar. Feeling as horny as I do now I can't resist taking a peak.

He's stood washing himself, his hair wet and his body glistening under the falling water. I look over him, he looks like a Greek god. His body is amazing. I put my hand into my boxer shorts and can feel that I'm wet through excitement and I grasp the bottom of my penis. I close my eyes and small growl leaves my lips.

**Jacobs POV**

I've finished cleaning up and feel fresh as a daisy. I still can't believe that I'm here, taking a shower in Edwards house after spending the night with him. I'm so happy I could burst. I can feel someone watching me and I hear a growl come from the door. I wrap the towel around my waist and turn around. I smirk to myself, the dirty little... Edwards stood there with his eyes closed and his hands in his boxer shorts pleasuring himself. I start to harden feeling extremely aroused. I move as quietly as I can and open the door grabbing Edward and pushing back towards the bed. His eyes snap open and he looks like hes about to protest but I shut him up before he can start, kissing him hard. "Do you like watching" I growl at him pulling his head away from me by his hair. He smiles at me and moves forward for another kiss.

I push him down onto the bed before his lips reach mine. "I don't think so, pervert" I laugh, letting the towel fall from my waist, revealing how hard and ready I am. Edward gasps and smiles reaching forward to grab me. I grab his wrist and yank him up spinning him around at the same time. Grabbing the waist of his boxers I rip them straight off him. "Jake..." I don't want to hear it, I just want him, and I want him now. I push his head into the bed, cutting off whatever it was he was about to say. I grab my penis and rub it up and down him. I hear him groan with excitement and this turns me on even more. I find his entrance and force myself inside him, his back arches and he screams. I keep still, and reach around him feeling for his hardness. I start stroking him, trying to make him forget about the pain, I lean down and nibble the back of his neck. He starts panting with what I'm guessing excitement I start to move slowly, in and out, my breathing gets faster now, so does my movement. Edward groans and this excites me even more.

Even on the inside he is cold as ice, and this feels great as I move inside him, I get faster and faster and can feel myself getting to the edge of my climax. Edward starts moaning my name asking me to go faster. I oblige, grabbing his waist I thrust him onto me, hard and fast. Suddenly I explode, and I moan his name. We both start to shudder and he falls away from me. I look down at him and he turns over, his eyes look glassy and he smiles.

Wiping my forehead on the back of my hand I lay beside him, breathing heavy and still tingling head to toe. That was immense, I close my eyes trying to steady myself. Edwards arm wraps around me and I feel him kissing along my jaw line up to my ear.

"I love you" He whispers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jacobs POV**

"I love you" Edward whispered into my ear. My head started spinning even though I was laid down. My eyes blurred over. _What did he just say? He _loves_ me?! _My breathing is quick and sharp and it's not because of what I had just done to him. I feel Edward move and he starts stroking my face.

"Are you okay?" He asks, and I can hear the worry in his voice. I open my eyes and take in his beautiful face, his rich golden eyes. Just looking at him makes my heart want to burst. He's beautiful, he's mine and he loves me. I could jump up and start singing.

"I...I love you too." I stretch my neck to kiss him. This time its gentle and soft and I can feel the love radiate from his very touch. I feel like I've turned into jelly or some other soft thing. He cups my face with his hands and stops kissing me to touch his nose to mine. "Good" He whispers and I can feel something wet on my cheek. I'm crying, I'm such a looser. I laugh sitting up and I can't take my eyes off him. He's still naked and so am I.

Suddenly his bedroom door comes flying open, "Edward!" Alice screams standing at his door. "Oh" She gasps and almost flies back down the stairs.

I'm sure I've just turned the colour of beetroot. Edward starts laughing beside me, is he mad? I jump off the bed scrambling about trying to find my clothes. "What the fuck?!"

Edward pushes himself up into a sitting position with a huge grin on his face. Yeah, he's definitely mad. His sister just walked into us, both in each other's arms naked and he's laughing?!

"What the hell Edward?!" I demand, I can still feel my face burning. "How can you sit there laughing when Alice has just walked, well, forced herself into your room and we're both laid there as naked as the day we were born?!"

Edward sighed and got of the bed, he blurred from my vision, and suddenly he was in front of me fully dressed with my clothes draped over his arm. "They we're worried" He said, ruffling my hair. I slapped his hand away. "Worried? Why?" He looked away from me and bit his lip; I felt my stomach lurch, my body wanting to ravage him again but I pushed those feelings down.

"They heard my scream, and well.... I'm sure you can guess what they thought had happened"

"Oh" Was all that I managed, and I'm pretty sure by looking at his face, if it were possible he would have been blushing too. I see now why he laughed and I could help but smirk. It was kinda funny, and the look on Alice's face. I laughed out loud now, and so did Edward.

I was sat at the Cullen's dining table, stuffing my face with my 3rd helping of bacon and eggs that Esme had made for me. Considering they don't eat she was one hell of a cook. Edward and Alice were sat having some kind of staring competition with serious looks on their faces. Esme was flitting about behind me humming a tune that didn't sound familiar. Carlisle was sat at the head of the table with his nose in a book whilst flicking through some paperwork writing notes here and there. I couldn't see Emmett or Jasper but I could hear them. They were outside, and from the grunts and shuffling sounds I took a guess that they were wrestling with each other.

A loud bang made me jump, Alice had slammed her fist on the table. "How could you be so irresponsible?" She demanded of Edward. "You know I wouldn't have seen why you were screaming, due to the fact I can't say ANYTHING when the wolves are involved" She growled.

Edward smiled at her, "I'm glad you didn't see what was happening, aren't you?"

"No" She huffed, and I could feel another blush coming to my face. I was very glad she didn't see, it was bad enough her walking in on us afterwards. She looked at Edward like she was about to cry, "Do you not understand?" She asked leaning across the table. "What if he had lost his temper? Got a bit too worked up and phased? He would have ripped you to shreds and there would have been no one here to help you?" She choked on her words, and gave a little sniffle.

I gulped down a huge mouthful of bacon and it burnt the back of my throat. "I would never" I told her. It was true; I would never hurt Edward in a thousand lifetimes. They both looked up at me, Edward and Alice. "How do you know that? Considering how quick it is, and has been, for you to lose your temper Jacob?" Alice asked.

I coughed rubbing my throat, still feeling the tingle of the burn. "It's physically impossible" I said quite matter of fact. I heard Carlisle put down his book, and Esme stood still. "Edwards my imprint, if anything happened to him could you imagine what it would do to me? I would never be able to lay a finger on him" Alice's eyes grew wide.

"Interesting" Carlisle said in a whisper. Edward smiled at me and came and stood by my side and kissed the top of my head. Alice tutted and rolled her eyes, jumping up at poking me in the chest "That better be the truth Dog" She teased. I threw some bacon at her which she caught and threw back. I opened my mouth to catch it. "Urgh" She said walking over to Jasper, who had just came back into the room with Emmett, both of them covered in mud with a few leaves sticking out of both of their hair.

I looked up at Edward and smiled but he wasn't looking at me now, he was looking at Carlisle with an interested look upon his face.

"Yes I had noticed that" He said taking the chair by my side. Another one of his quiet conversations. This bugged me, I wanted to know what made him look so interested. I kicked his leg under the table.

"Sorry Jake, Carlisle was just saying that you don't smell" I looked at Carlisle confused, "Erm thanks?"

Carlisle chuckled, "Not that way Jacob" His voice was soft and quiet, like he was trying to sing me a lullaby. Carlisle was extremely handsome and young looking. I can't believe that he passed for 35 when he looked more 25. "Haven't you noticed that _we_ don't smell?" He asked. I finally realised what he meant. The awful ammonia smell of vampires. I didn't smell anything here other than the bacon on my plate and some kind of flower that Esme had in a vase in the middle of the table. "Oh yeah...so don't I smell like wet dog to you guys anymore either?" I asked smiling.

"No you don't" Edward purred into my ear giving it a quick kiss. My heart started beating faster from his touch. I wish he wouldn't do that to me all the time, I was going to end up having a heart attack one of these days. "Sorry" He whispered, trying not to laugh.

"Hmmm, it's very interesting indeed" Carlisle muttered to himself standing. Edward looked up at him with a frown. "I'm going to finish my research off in my study" Carlisle said, already at the top of the stairs.

"What?" I asked Edward who was still looking at him. Carlisle shook his head and disappeared.

"It seems there is some old folk lore Carlisle has come across about Vampires and Wolves having a relationship" Edward spoke softly turning to me. "And?" I asked shovelling another forkful of bacon into my mouth.

"It appears to be quite disturbing, so he is doing what research he can on the subject"

"Oh" my mouth was still full of food, "So tha's why Alish wah sho...?

Esme slapped me on the back of the head "Jacob, where are your manners?" She chided me.

I swallowed the bacon burning my already raw throat again. "Sorry Mom" I laughed at her and the smile she gave me when I called her Mom was breath taking.

"Yes" Edward said sounding worried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my days. So long without an update. I appologise. Its been a busy few months, Christmas, then I moved home and then my daughters 1st**** birthday! So here you go, enjoy**

**Chapter Nine**

**Edwards POV**

The past few weeks have gone by in a blur. My head has been in the clouds with Jacob being around. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found him, to have found love again. He makes me feel alive, really alive. The heat that radiates from him actually warms my ice cold skin, and almost makes it feel like my heart is beating again.

I love how he blushes at me when I stare at him in thought. I love looking at him, even his flaws make him beautiful.

Today he is sprawled on my bed with his head in his homework. I smile as I see a crease form on his forehead. It doesn't take much to get him confused. It's hard to believe that outside our world we have school and a façade to keep up. It's nice to have that in common with him. That we both have to pretend to be something that we are not.

I continue to watch him, his frown get deeper and deeper set into his face. "Urgh! I've had enough" He barks throwing his book across the room. "Need any help?" I ask "No thanks" He snorts "I just need some fresh air" He stretches flexing his muscles, I smirk slightly moving to his side in one fluent movement wrapping my arms around his waist looking up into his deep brown eyes. "Are you sure that's what you want" I purr, trying my best to seduce him, and to be honest that doesn't take much!

I hear his heart start to beat faster but he gently pushes me away. "Not now" He frowns. "I really need to get out for a bit, ya don't mind do you?" I did, I felt like a dying man when he wasn't with me. He was like oxygen to me. "Of course not" I tell him moving away from him. I don't want him to know how I feel when I know that he loves to be in wolf form.

"Thanks" He says punching my arm and going over to my open window. "I won't be long" He jumps and I feel my heart sink.

An hour later I was still stood in the same spot, looking out of the window that he had jumped from. I could quite happily stay here until he came, unmoving. I was like a pet pining for his master. I heard a noise outside of my door, it was Alice. _It appears Carlisle has had some progress in his research_, she tells me in thought.

In Carlisle's office both Alice and I sit at his desk. He hasn't looked up at us, his head still in a huge and ancient book. I scan his thoughts and its nothing of interest; he's reading an old book about medicine from the 16th century.

"I've found little out about a pairing such as yours Edward" He finally speaks, setting the book aside. "What I have found out, will most deffinatly not concern you, but I know you would like to know"

It sounds interesting, but why is there a sudden concern about mine and Jacobs's relationship? We were fine, we were more than fine. I'd never been so happy in my whole existence; I loved him with every particle of my being.

"All I have found are female wolves and male vampire pairings, nothing more. No male of their species has courted with ours, nor male and male. At least, nothing has been written about those couplings in the texts I have found. However considering what I have found it would not affect those couplings either" Carlisle told us sounding like a teacher to his pupil.

I envied Carlisle for many things, but his vast knowledge was a gift that benefited everyone. He had learnt so much in his travels, even before he found me he had adventures that made my mouth water.

I look into Carlisle's amber eyes, and cant help but laugh. Alice smirks, already knowing what Carlisle was going to say before he did. "That is indeed interest but yes as you say, no concern for me and Jake"

Carlisle smiles, "Yes I am aware of that but I know my son, that you would want to know what I have found although it very little"

I nod my head to both Alice and Carlisle as leave the study. I race back to my room not wanting to miss my beloved's return. He's still not home, I feel my face fall and I start to feel a little down. I start to tidy up his mess, chuckling to myself as I pick up his homework book and find that he was stuck on the simplest of maths equations, I wont brag to him, it would make him feel worse.

I hear a noise outside my window and can already feel his warmth radiating the room, my mood lightens instantly.


End file.
